


things you said at 1am

by Zee



Series: things you said (fic based on tumblr prompts) [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam somehow knows exactly who it is even as he’s pulled from sleep. He walks to his living room window, feeling peculiarly wide awake and exhausted at the same time, and sees the BMW parked outside with Ronan still in the driver’s seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said at 1am

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt, "things you said at 1am."

Adam has been a light sleeper ever since he sacrificed himself for Cabeswater. It’s as if the forest needs him always just on the edge of consciousness, never tipping over into a truly deep sleep. He gets woken up by the screech of birds in the morning, yowling cats at night, and tonight it’s the sound of a car pulling up outside, techno music from the car stereo suddenly ending as the engine cuts off.

Adam somehow knows exactly who it is even as he’s pulled from sleep. He walks to his living room window, feeling peculiarly wide awake and exhausted at the same time, and sees the BMW parked outside with Ronan still in the driver’s seat.

“I didn’t come here to see you,” Ronan says as Adam approaches. He jerks his chin in the direction of the church. Adam comes up to the driver’s side window, already rolled down, and leans his elbows on the car door. Adam can see a six-pack on the seat next to Ronan.

“I don’t know how you can go to church every Sunday and then also come here to drink,” Adam says. “Seems blasphemous.”

Ronan scoffs. “Shows what you know about Catholicism.”

This close, Adam can feel Ronan’s breath brush his cheek when he speaks. Adam looks at the way Ronan can barely hold his gaze, his eyes fidgety and shy, and knows that Ronan has told, if not a lie, then a half-truth: he may have come here to drink in the chapel, but he was hoping Adam would show up.

“Why don’t you drink in my place instead?” 

Adam only catches the hitch in Ronan’s breath because he’s listening for it. Ronan doesn’t look at him when he nods.

Ronan offers Adam a beer, which Adam declines and then regrets slightly, because it would be nice to have something in his hands to focus on. They sit on the floor in silence because Adam doesn’t have a couch, and Adam drums his fingers on the floor while Ronan switches between pointedly looking at him and pointedly not-looking at him.

It’s the middle of the night, the whole world quiet outside of his living room, and maybe it’s that that gives Adam the courage to finally address this thing between them.

“Ronan,” he says, and Ronan coughs and meets his eyes, looking as nervous as he’s ever capable of looking.

Adam doesn’t know why he says it, but what comes out of his mouth is, “Keep breathing.” 

A confused frown line forms between Ronan’s eyebrows, but he gives a slight nod. Adam watches the slow, even in and out of his chest as Adam moves closer to him, then leans forward.

Ronan is still breathing when Adam presses a kiss to his lips. He doesn’t move until Adam curls a hand around the back of his neck. Then he bends his head, making the angle better for the next kiss.

“How long have you wanted this,” Adam asks without moving back, his lips brushing Ronan’s cheek when he speaks.

“Since I stopped being jealous,” Ronan says, and the honesty of the answer sends a warm thrill down to Adam’s gut. 

“Good,” he says, and this time Ronan opens his mouth to the kiss. Adam tastes beer and something that reminds him of moss, of Cabeswater. 

Adam doesn’t know what time it is. Ronan is breathing into his mouth, and there’s moonlight pouring into his living room windows, and they’ve left the church empty for now. The kiss resolves something that’s been making his chest itch with confusion and want for months now, and even if it’s going to make his shift at the trailer factory terrible in the morning, Adam is glad he woke up for this.


End file.
